Usuario:Linkin18
|-|Inicio = center Hola, yo solo soy un raro de por ahí, que tiene el trabajo de editar, hacer historias y respirar.Soy un cacahuate creativo y divertido (o eso me dijeron al menos), pero que no te engañe, cuando alguien rompe una regla, mis sentimientos son tan notables como los de Lucy.Mi personaje favorito siempre será Lucy Loud y mi episodio favorito, 11 Louds Saltando. |-|Más información = Donde las empanadas y el fútbol lideran la dictadura. (?) }} El nombre Bueno, para empezar, yo tenía otra cuenta llamada Herninator y ese nombre venía de combinar mi nombre Hernán con el personaje Terminator.De ahí el hecho de que la mitad del wiki me sigue apodando Herni. Ahora, con esta nueva cuenta, mi nombre es una combinación entre la palabra vinculado (linkin en inglés) y mi cumpleaños, 18 de julio, aunque la parte de linkin de hecho viene de mi banda favorita, Linkin Park. ¿Por qué el cambio de cuenta? *En si, quería empezar de nuevo. *Muchos confundían mi nombre con Herman y me llamaban Herminator. >:v *Quería tener un registro de avatares, y ahora renuncié a eso porque me daba flojera tenerlo. :v Como conocí la serie Me encontraba navegando por Mundonick y note que en la sección de series, se encontraba algo llamado "The Loud House".Entré, pero la información era básica y no me interesaba.Unos días después estaban pasando la publicidad y me empezó a interesar, una tarde cambiaba de canal y puse Nick, estaban dando TLH. La intro ya era buena, y como era el estreno, dieron Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad y me encanto todo, en especial la personalidad de Lucy, quien en ese momento ya era mi personaje favorito.Toda la semana dieron nuevos episodios, y fue genial. Como llegué aquí Me encontraba navegando aburrido en Comunidad Central, y se me ocurrió buscar si había wiki de TLH, sí la había y la vi.Me interesaba pero no estaba muy seguro de como empezar, la vi por varios días y se me dio por editar mi página de usuario.Por un tiempo, solo comentaba y además hacía blogs (y así nació El Chico de los Blogs) pero un día, entre en el chat (esta fue la primera comunidad en la que entraba en el chat) y conocí a Engi y nos hicimos amigos, otro día en el chat, hablabamos sobre artículos, y me decidí por hacer una edición de verdad, y cree la página Tetherby. |-|Amigos = thumb|right thumb|right thumb|right Amigos, son muy importantes en la vida, por eso tienen su propia sección. *Engi:este men es un wen tipo muy gracioso y alocado, se puede hablar de muchas cosas con él y vende cajas, CAJAS! :D *Light:Light es un gran amigo, divertido, agradable, Y lo mejor de todo, le gusta VALV. :D *Crish:buen compadre, entusiasta y divertido. :D *Dani:es simpático y pasa vídeos de SU en diferentes idiomas. *Taxcy:aunque stalkear mi perfil es una de sus actividades favoritas, es un buen usuario inteligente y amistoso. *Pan:es gracioso, divertido y buena onda. *Homero:soy su accionista, y solo quiero lo mejor para él y para mi (en especial para mi).Es imposible que el chat se muera si este tipo está, aunque no comprende muchas cosas, y psst no está en onda, pero no le cuentes porque se ofende. :v *Luna:una chica simple, pero agradable, común, divertida. |-|Favoritos = thumb|right Top 10: Series favoritas #150pxHora de Aventura #150pxEl Increíble Mundo de Gumball #150pxThe Loud House #150pxUn Show Más #100pxLa Teoría del Big Bang #150pxSteven Universe #150pxEscandalosos #150pxLos Simpson #150pxLas Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy #150pxJuegos Mentales thumb|right Personajes favoritos *'Lucy':sin dudas, mi favorita.El diseño simple, la personalidad gótica, los poemas, sus papeles principales en episodios, el Lucky, todo en ella me encanta. *'Lisa':otro de mis grandes favoritos, me encanta su inmunidad a los sentimientos humanos. (?) *'Lincoln':astucia, inteligencia, cabello blanco.Me recuerda sin dudas a Arnold. *'Lynn':antes me gustaba solo su lado deportista, pero empezó a agradarme su personalidad, y algo el diseño. *'Luan':acéptalo, sí es graciosa.Sin este personaje, mi shipeo favorito quedaría a la mitad. Me gusta su diseño y obviamente sus chistes, y no sé porque pero me gusta que las medias combinen con la falda, sí, el diseño creo que me encanta. :v *'Clyde':bueno, me gustan este tipo de personajes, "compañero del protagonista", y esa personalidad medio insegura que tiene. 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right Top 10: episodios favoritos #'11 Louds Saltando':Por fin una serie que demuestra el verdadero significado de la navidad sin sonar cliché.Me encanto todo en este episodio, la canción interpretada por los Loud tanto como el villancico de Clyde, los chistes de Luan, Lana haciendo trampas para Santa, sin duda, mi favorito.Lo único que no quiero destacar es el doblaje del título. (._.) #'Back in Black':Parece que la duquesa de la oscuridad se enamoró.Me encantó este episodio no solo por el Lucky, sino también por la cita en el campo de golf. #'Proyecto Casa Loud':Lo que más me gusta de este episodio, es el poema Fracaso, de Lucy, además de los intentos de Lincoln de poder llegar a la escuela y entregar su proyecto. #'Salva la Cita':Lincoln tiene novia, Lincoln tiene novia.Simplemente me gusta este episodio porque AMOR. #'La Casa Verde':Este episodio solo me encanta, no puedo parar de verlo.Debe tener algo que ver con el juego ese, "Torneo de Cyborgs". #'Intenso Debate':¡Equipo Granja! Este episodio simplemente me gusta, y no sé, se me es entretenido. #'El Efecto Mariposa':Pos me encanta, todos estos finales que tiene, me encantan. #'Detective o Consecuencias':Simplemente me encanta esta trama de misterio, hasta cuando ya conozco al culpable. #'Historia de una Chismosa':Pensaba que este episodio iba a ser aburrido y una basura, pero es bastante entretenido y nos muestra la dificultad de Lola de guardar secretos. #'Sapos y Tiaras':Nuevamente, no esperaba mucho de este episodio, pero hay algo que hace que me encante, seguro el acto de Lana. |-|Galería = 4c573a1ae2487edf3940864c1dea1580.gif Choque de puños.gif Toma mi dinero.gif S1E21B Lucy shooting cards.gif Lucy & Haiku.jpg Spidey vs Leni.png Entrenador de entrenamiento.png Sosten mis momos.png Killer Moth.jpg |Admiren a la legendaria ¡POLILLA ASESINA! Más que falso.png Las gemelas misterio.png Lucy Grim.jpg Nickelodeon y los dientes.png|Los nicktoons evolucionan, y sus dientes con ellos. :v El dúo dinámico.png Hazlo por ellas.png Nyan Cat.gif Leyendo libro.gif Lincoln gafas de sol.gif|Como creen que pase mis vacaciones. Editando.gif|Como realmente pase mis vacaciones. 50's Louds.png Lincpool y Wolverynn.jpg Velma y Lincoln.png El misterio universal.png No estás en onda.png Escritura Chunga.png |-|Vídeos = 04 Ojalá que sea - Fito Paez - Yo te amo 2013 OFFICIAL Friends Are Family - Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett and Jeff Lewis (Lego Batman Soundtrack) The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Waterflame - Dark seaside Love Is All You Need - Beatles Te acuerdas de Alf Volvió!.. en forma de fichas TheFatRat - Unity 107 Datos De Loud House Que DEBES Saber (Atómico 83) en Átomo Network Blues Brothers - Soul Man The Loud House 'Turn It Up Loud' Official Music Video Nick Numb (Official Video) - Linkin Park Spider-Man - Left Hand Free Fito Paez - Mariposa Tecknicolor Marc Anthony - Vivir Mi Vida Guasones- Perdón (video oficial) 1080 HD Axel - Somos Uno (Lyric Video) ft. Abel Pintos Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up The Trashmen Surfin' Bird ( 1963 ) Homero Batman es un cientifico Invasor Zim - Mientes |-|Final = Hemos llegado al irrelevante final así que... ¡Eso es todo, amigos! center|600px